In a focused ion beam system (FIB), an electron beam lithography system (EB), and an electron microscope such as a scanning electron microscope (SEM), a transmission electron microscope (TEM), a scanning transmission electron microscope (STEM) using a charged particle beam, beam blur due to a chromatic aberration, a spherical aberration, and the like have become a limit of their resolution and processing accuracy. In conventional aberration correction techniques, complex multipole systems are used, and some are commercially available; however, they are expensive, and particularly for simultaneous correction of the chromatic aberration and the spherical aberration, highly advanced design and difficult adjustment have been required.
In JP 2009-054581 A, a method has been disclosed for forming a multipole field at low cost and having excellent controllability, which completely cancels a magnetic field on the axis using parallel current lines.